Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 March 2016
03:57 03:58 :p 03:58 @HH I gave you bcrat on my Hypothetical Severe Storms Wiki 03:58 I let you make the first page :p 03:58 ;) 03:58 OK :p 03:58 Thanks 03:58 *Ok 03:58 :p 03:58 :P 03:58 Hi there, PFM. 03:58 :P assionFruitMaster 03:58 :p 03:58 PFM..... 03:58 He is here to catch us spamming 03:58 :p 03:58 :P 03:58 :P :P :P 03:59 03:59 #notrialforyou 03:59 :p 03:59 Spy Detected 03:59 Please global now 03:59 :p 03:59 #notrialforyou 03:59 :P 03:59 :p 03:59 LOL ;p 03:59 :p 03:59 #Copycat 03:59 :p 04:00 PFM, why did you kill chat 04:00 :p 04:00 #PFMIsAChatKillerConfirmed 04:00 :p 04:00 :p 04:01 Chat killer detected. 04:01 Please block and ban 04:01 :p 04:01 :p 04:01 Have you made the first article on Hypothetical Thunderstorms Wiki yet? :p @Sass 04:02 :p 04:02 @HH Not Yet :p 04:02 04:02 I'm working on it. 04:02 Odile-2014=15 04:02 :p 04:02 It should be done in a couple hours 04:02 :p 04:02 :p 04:02 You making a hunderstorm season? :p 04:02 *thunderstorm 04:02 :p 04:03 "hunderstorm" #HHTypos :p #Misspellings :p 04:03 Nope, just a regular summer thunderstorm with something extra tossed in :p 04:03 That extra thing you put in it is a tornado :p 04:03 @HH You put the Laws of Spelling to shame... 04:03 :/ 04:03 Not a tornado :p 04:03 Flood? :P 04:03 Nope :p 04:03 High winds? :p 04:04 Quit guessing - you're wrong :p 04:04 Derecho? :P 04:04 It must be storm surge :p 04:04 At this point, i will stop responding :p 04:04 We know it is storm surge :p 04:05 It's not a hurricane :p 04:05 Bov? :p 04:05 jk 04:05 :p 04:05 BRV = One letter off from Bov 04:05 :p 04:05 :p 04:05 Two letters off from Bob 04:05 :p 04:05 You put BRV in it :p 04:06 BRV sounds like a type if bus :p 04:06 * type of 04:06 :p 04:06 TYPO! 04:06 :p 04:06 * HypotheticalHurricane smashes typos 04:06 :p 04:06 XD 04:06 Hi Hype 04:07 * HypotheticalHurricane smashes and bans and blocks evil people with a bolt of lightning from (you know where it came from) 04:07 :p 04:07 :p 04:07 :p 04:07 * Sassmaster15 sets the universe on an eternal fire from the deepest pits of Hell 04:07 :p :p 04:07 :p 04:07 LOL :P 04:07 :p 04:08 * HypotheticalHurricane starts a war that rages on until the year 1285, when something unexpected happened 04:08 :p 04:08 Ooh, what happened? Did i get killed? 04:08 :p 04:08 No :p [ 04:08 * :p 04:08 *A fallen star is seen over Ohio* 04:08 :p 04:08 :p 04:09 *The falling "star" crashes into Sass's house* 04:09 :p 04:09 * HurricaneOdile summons 04:09 :p 04:09 LOL 04:09 You did not get killed by it :p 04:09 I summon the Seal of Orichalcos 04:09 :p 04:10 *The falling star is later discovered, and is actually a man* 04:10 :P 04:10 LOL :P 04:11 #SassKilledHat 04:11 *Chat 04:11 :p 04:11 #IDidNotHHDidHeWasLastToSpeak 04:11 :p 04:11 get rekt 04:11 :p 04:11 I killed a Hat... 04:11 :p 04:11 * HypotheticalHurricane goes to the Earth to check what happened 04:11 :p 04:12 LOL :P 04:12 #IfYouAreSassyKillChat 04:12 :P 04:12 I do not remember killing a Hat... 04:12 Since you do, how did I do it? 04:12 :p 04:12 :P 04:12 * Sassmaster15 Kills Chat 04:12 There 04:12 :p 04:12 I just did what the hashtag told me to 04:12 :p 04:12 :p 04:13 #IfYouAreAHurricaneBlowUpSpiders 04:13 #IAmSassyDealWithIt 04:13 :p 04:13 :p 04:13 LOL :P 04:13 XD 04:13 #IfYouAreAFlyingCreatureKillCreepers 04:13 :p 04:13 #IfYouAreSassyGoIntoBRBMode 04:13 :p 04:13 (Brb) 04:14 :p 04:14 !ignore SassyPants15 04:14 #IfYouAreThe :p MasterThenSay :p 04:14 :p 04:15 Stop dying, chat! :p 04:16 #SassIsGoingToKillChat 04:16 :p 04:17 #IfYouAreSassyYouReturnForMore 04:17 :p 04:17 #HHKilledChatLAready 04:17 :p 04:17 :P 04:17 LAready 04:17 :p 04:17 :p 04:17 LA, are you ready?! :p 04:17 Because HH will kill you 04:17 :p 04:17 jk 04:17 :p :p :p :p 04:18 #IfYouAreASupremeLeaderYouLeaveChat 04:18 :p 04:18 Douglas just commented on my page at your HSS wiki :p @Sass 04:18 :p 04:18 LOL :P 04:18 @HH What did he say? 04:18 #IfYouAreDouglasYouCommentOnAnyArticleByHH 04:18 :p 04:19 He said "Good Job HH" 04:19 :p 04:19 Oh 04:19 LOL :P 04:19 :p 04:19 Wb 04:19 #IfYouAreAHypercaneYouLeaveAndJoinChat 04:19 :p 04:19 LOL :p 04:19 #IfYouAreHypotheticalYouKillChat 04:19 :p 04:19 :p 04:19 #IfYouAre :p YouSpamChat 04:20 :p 04:20 LOL 04:20 :p 04:20 #IfYouAreSassyYouLaughOutLoud 04:20 :p 04:20 :p 04:20 XD 04:20 #IfYouAreDouglasYouAreUnderage 04:20 :p 04:20 LOL :p 04:21 #IfYouAreNkechYouReduceStaff 04:21 xd 04:21 :p 04:21 XD 04:21 #IfYouAreNkechYouDoNotLetSassBecomeAAdmin 04:21 :p 04:21 #IfYouAreAzureYouAreTheSpamKing 04:21 *Admin 04:21 :p 04:21 @HH LOL 04:21 :P 04:21 #IfYouAreOdileYouLikeTracks 04:21 :p 04:21 (finalwarning) 04:21 04:21 LOL 04:21 (lastwarning) 04:21 jk 04:21 :p 04:22 #IfYouAreOdileYouFail 04:22 :p 04:22 :p 04:22 Doug's at the HEW chat. 04:22 #IfYouAreHypotheticalYouHaveAlotOfTypos 04:22 :p 04:22 LOL :p 04:22 Show me the link @SM 04:22 :P 04:22 @SM Link? 04:22 http://hypothetical-elements.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 04:22 Not working 04:23 :P 04:23 http://hypothetical-elements.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat ? 04:23 #IfYouAreSassyYouCannotGoToChat 04:23 :p 04:23 LOL 04:23 :P 04:23 #IAmTooSassyForTheHEWChat 04:23 :P 04:23 :p 04:24 The only thing me and Douglas have in common is that we both have typos. 04:24 :p 04:24 Except Douglas has more typos 04:24 :p 04:24 :p 04:24 #IfYouAreDougYouHaveBadGrammar 04:25 "peopole". 04:25 :/ 04:25 :P 04:25 #IfYouAreSassyYouLiveInHell 04:25 :p 04:25 LOL 04:26 #IfYouAreHHYouStinkToHighHeaven 04:26 :p 04:26 jk 04:26 :P 04:26 #IfYouAreSassyYouAreMattDemon 04:26 :p 04:27 "PFM join my wiki" :p 04:27 LOL :p 04:27 "* Lancemoon ignored *" 04:27 #IfYouAreHHYouRequireAnExorcism 04:27 :p 04:27 :p 04:27 :p 04:28 DEAD CHAT 04:28 :P 04:28 Spam detected. 04:28 #HHKilledChatBecauseHeIsADemon 04:28 Please ban 04:28 :p 04:28 :p 04:28 Ban the demon 04:28 :p 04:28 :p 04:28 :p 04:29 #HHKilledChatBecauseHeIsAlsoADemon 04:29 Okay 04:29 :p 04:29 You asked for a ban.... 04:29 So.... 04:29 No :p 04:29 :p 04:29 I was joking :p 04:29 :p 04:29 I was kidding too 04:29 * action invalid * 04:29 :p 04:29 :p 04:30 Don't underestimate the new guy :p 04:30 *beep* *beep* *beep* A breach in defense has occured at location 56D 04:30 :p 04:30 Oh no 04:30 The breach was found to be 04:30 HH! 04:31 :p 04:31 :P 04:31 Not my enemy! :p 04:31 removed kebab 04:31 :p 04:31 :p 04:31 Removing Kekab: Sucessful 04:31 :p 04:31 Kebab Detected: HH 04:31 :p 04:32 :P 04:32 Sassy Detected: Sassmaster15 04:32 :p 04:32 LOL 04:33 #IfYouArePFMYouAreFake 04:33 :p 08:55 Test. 08:58 test 08:58 test 08:59 test x3 08:59 :3 08:59 test 09:00 New avatar alert! 09:00 :) 09:03 dead chat 09:03 :( 09:03 @Odile Go to the HEW Chat 09:04 http://hypothetical-elements.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 09:04 odile we are in Elements chat 09:04 Wow i got Ninja'd :-P 09:06 LOL :P 09:25 (kappa) 09:47 Wb Collin 10:02 10:05 #ChatWasKilled 10:05 :p 10:05 yep 10:06 :p 10:20 Hey 10:20 So Collin has regenerated after it merged with a frontal system? :p 10:20 Hi Bob. 10:20 Maybe. :P 10:27 I shortened Doug's block on my wiki from 2021 to December 13, 2016. 10:27 Ok 10:28 I'm glad to possibly have internet again :) 10:28 Yay! :) 10:28 :p 10:29 We're glad, too. 10:29 Yay! :D 10:29 :D 10:30 I thought I would be forced to be like Layten and not have internet access over the weekend :p 10:31 LOL :p 10:31 That would never happen 10:31 :P L 10:32 Hi 10:32 Good morning America 10:32 Hey Hype! 10:32 Hi Hype 10:32 Bye Sass 10:32 Hey Hype 10:33 Hi 10:36 I was kind of surprised to see what track Collin did. 10:36 Me too.. 10:37 User blog:AGirlCalledKeranique/Hurricane Collab Season :( 10:37 I thought this dissipation was for real when he said he was "addicted" and wanted to quit. 10:38 Then, he regenerates. :/ 10:38 I have not talked to Collin since his regeneration. 10:38 I have barely talked to him. 10:39 Just the usual "hey". 10:39 "I was a imature and stupid person." - Douglas. 10:39 Maybe he is realizing his mistakes now. 10:39 Not convinced yet. :/ 10:39 Not sure though. 10:40 Besides, with Hype's permission, I reported him. 10:40 Doug made some edits on Nkech's wiki, and Nkech hasn't blocked him. 10:40 Yep. 10:40 We just have to wait, maybe Nkech's not on. 10:40 Yep. 10:42 " 10:42 CycloneNkechinyer otherwise known as Self-Declared Socialist" 10:42 He's bringing politics into everything... (facepalm) 10:43 But, I respect his opinion. 10:43 (facepalm) 10:43 Me too. 10:44 Wb Sassmaster. 10:45 Thanks 10:45 Np 10:45 Oh, and speaking of Nkech, you should've seen how he spoke to Hype last night. It was disgraceful. :/ 10:45 What did he say? 10:45 Did he demand to be unblocked? 10:46 Sort of 10:46 I'll get there soon 10:46 Was he mad at us for considering unblocking Doug? 10:46 ^ 10:46 ^^ 10:46 Yes, that too 10:47 So I guess he hurt his chances at being unblocked? 10:47 Well, when everyone was on the Hypothetical Elements chat last night, he and Emma were talking about Kool after directly insulting the wiki by saying it was "chaos". 10:47 Nkech then said, "Don't worry, I'll get rid of Kool when I return" 10:47 He thought Hype was incapable of doing it. 10:47 Wow... 10:47 (facepalm) 10:47 He hurt his chances even more when this happened: 10:47 Kool hasn't been on much lately though... 10:48 I mean, what? It seems he thinks Hype is his slave. 10:48 He and Emma got in a huge argument about Nkech taking credit for everything, and he continued to degrade Hype right in front of him, as if he thinks Hype cannot do anything right unless people tell him to.. :/ 10:48 He has no authority on claiming that Hype is incapable in stopping vandals, although he has his opinion. 10:49 Yep 10:49 Nkech didn't exactly stop Kool. 10:49 ^ 10:49 In fact, Kool was more active when Nkech was here 10:49 Anyway, Nkech then said "you guys better not be thinking about keeping me banned, because I won't stand for it" 10:49 And that is 100% true 10:49 (facepalm) 10:49 It's not like when he receives he'll become a (bcrat) ... 10:49 *when he's unblocked 10:50 I hope we don't get in a point where we have to report him... 10:50 I hope not. 10:50 Did Emma cause any issues? 10:50 We can try and do things peacefully. 10:50 He left chat soon after. 10:50 Hype then said "He ruined his chances of being unblocked, we will not try this again anytime soon" 10:50 @Bob No, Emma was fine. 10:50 In fact, nearly everybody sides with him. 10:50 He basically said he would return as (bcrat) which isn't happening... 10:50 * sided 10:50 Yep 10:51 Right now, I'd never thought I'd say this, but DOUGLAS has a higher shot at returning than Nkech 10:51 Honestly, he thinks he OWNS the whole wiki. 10:51 Ikr? 10:51 I have to agree with Bob. 10:51 Nkech wanted to be a king. :/ 10:51 Same 10:51 WSM 10:51 Doug has been far more nicer than Nkech right now. 10:51 Yep 10:51 Nkech still thinks he's a "hero"... (facepalm) 10:52 (facepalm) 10:52 Yep, he seems like an "anti-hero" to me.. 10:52 He always talked about how great he was all the time... 10:52 He also mentioned the HHSuperFan incident, to which Nkech said he helped with banning all the socks. 10:52 Nkech was not even there when the socks were being banned!!!!!! 10:52 "I'm Nkech, I'm the greatest HHW user in history, because I banned Douglas. We banned Douglas, it fixed everything. It was just me that did it" 10:52 He's more like chaotic good @SM 10:53 The sock-banning occurred during the morning hours when I wasn't here 10:53 Exactly, Keranique. Some of his plans were, well, totally crazy... 10:53 And somehow, they worked. 10:53 He would try to get mothers involved on everything. 10:53 (facepalm) 10:54 (facepalm) 10:54 Was he good, neutral or evil? 10:54 Neutral to evil 10:54 Well, lawful, neutral or chaotic 10:54 He's kind of like Andrew Jackson in a way... 10:54 ^^ 10:54 Idk...somewhere in between neutral and chaotic 10:54 ^ 10:54 @AGCK 10:54 10:54 There's Neutral Evil 10:54 That describes it 10:54 Err 10:55 I think Doug picked his nose, check the Elements chat :P 10:55 He was corrupted. 10:55 ? 10:55 @AGCK 10:55 "I`m having the worst and possibly biggest nose bleed ever in my life" 10:55 @SM That is totally true 10:55 He's having a bloody nose right now :/ 10:55 Wow... 10:55 In fact, the power corrupted him. 10:55 Uh, please refrain from discussing that on Chat, Doug... 10:55 @SM Yep 10:56 If Hype made him a admin instead of bureaucrat, I wonder how the story would be... 10:56 "Hype — This was the guy who gave me a chance to admin when others on other sites denied it to me. He has really rejuvenated my chance at being a admin somewhere else. Thanks buddy!" 10:56 I can see why the other sites denied it to him.... 10:56 Doug seems more mature now, except for the bloody nose part. :P 10:56 Yeah... 10:56 @SM Ikr? 10:56 Wait 10:56 Doug or Nkech 10:56 That was from Nkech's userpage 10:57 It's too well-written to be Doug 10:57 :p 10:57 Oh :P 10:57 @Sassmaster Yeah... (facepalm) 10:57 "Blob the Bob" :P 10:57 :P 10:57 Were Doug and Nkech ever on chat at the same time? 10:58 Yeah 10:58 :P 10:58 Last night, I think, right? 10:58 10:58 Yep 10:58 They were 10:58 I had no internet, it was sad I couldn't be there :( 10:58 I had to go like 5 minutes after Nkech and Doug came on 10:58 It was Collin, Emma, Nkech, and Doug all in the same Chat 10:58 It was really weird.. 10:58 Like some twisted reunion 10:58 Yeah, they were all there. It was like a wikia reunion :P 10:58 :p 10:58 LOL @sass :P 10:58 A twisted, awkward one... 10:58 Collin regenerated yesterday or today? 10:58 :p 10:59 Yesterday 10:59 Yesterday, I THINK 10:59 @Bob 10:59 Yeah, sorry for the 'THINK' :P 10:59 Oh. 10:59 :p 10:59 User blog:AGirlCalledKeranique/Hurricane Collab Season 10:59 XD 10:59 Someone, Puh-Leese reply :( 10:59 I want this to be a special collaboration season 10:59 Nobody has replied yet :( 10:59 *waves hands in the air* 10:59 Whose got the power, we got the power! -Powerpuff Girls Theme Song 10:59 I beg to differ... 11:00 LOL @sass :P 11:00 :p 11:00 :/ 11:00 :p 11:00 Bill Cipher. :) 11:00 I honestly think HHW could enter a Super Nina soon. 11:00 People actually have a crush on him.. (Facepalm) 11:00 Buy gold! 11:00 @Bob Maybe....if Bonnie would ever FORM... 11:00 Currents are starting to shift in the other direction 11:00 Doug has been dealt with 11:00 (hopefully) 11:00 Yeah... 11:01 Yep.. 11:01 Hey guys 11:01 What would you think of a super collab :P 11:01 Maybe I can participate :) 11:01 Ye 11:01 Reply to my blog post :P 11:02 "ye"? :p 11:02 Yeah. :P 11:02 XD 11:03 LOL, I think I found Bob's season to annoy Nkech. :P 11:03 2049 Atlantic hurricane season (Bob Nekaro) 11:03 XD 11:03 I made that season before Nkech was anti-Atlantic. 11:04 It used to be an Atlantic season but I made it Pacific when Nkech started hating on the Atlantic. 11:04 That's what I want the Pacific to look like this season with La Nina :p 11:04 Yep :p 11:04 #FreezePacificFreeze 11:04 XD 11:05 Hey, I have a storty 11:05 *story 11:05 Okay 11:05 "storty" -AGCK 2016 11:05 :P 11:06 Don't mock me @Strawberry, I already mocked my own spelling mistake. :P 11:06 :P 11:06 Hey Darren 11:06 Hi Darren 11:06 Hi 11:06 Hi Darren. 11:06 Once upon a time, I made a blogpost. 11:06 It was for a giant collab season. 11:06 Don't worry Keranique, I won't. :P 11:06 Almost nobody replied except sass. 11:06 I want people to reply to it. The end. 11:06 :P 11:06 Hi Hype 11:06 Hey Hype. 11:07 Hi 11:07 Hi. 11:07 hI 11:07 Hi* 11:09 User blog:AGirlCalledKeranique/Hurricane Collab Season 11:09 :) 11:09 Posted. 11:09 Yay. :) 11:10 Doug seems to have really turned nice now. 11:10 FMC, least-accurate forecasts! 11:10 He's not the evil person Nkech made him out to be 11:10 Shhh, it might be a trap! :P 11:10 jk 11:10 :p 11:10 :p 11:10 It's a Nkech, trap! 11:10 Oops. 11:10 FAIL 11:10 :p 11:11 Nkech, I choose you! 11:11 :P 11:11 I mean, it's a trap, Nkech! 11:11 11:11 Nkech is the trap! 11:11 PLOT TWIST. 11:11 Nkech, come back! 11:11 11:11 LOL @SM :p 11:11 :P 11:11 GO AWAY 11:11 :p 11:11 That scared me for a second 11:11 !Mabel 11:11 LOL 11:11 ^ 11:11 !CycloneNkechinyer 11:11 *^^ 11:11 How are you guys doing that? 11:12 I want to know 11:12 Use !nkech @Bob 11:12 !mabel, nkech, and others. 11:12 !cardozo 11:12 GO AWAY 11:12 !dog 11:12 : 11:12 Emma, your ban ends in the summer :p 11:12 :p 11:12 :) 11:12 How 11:12 GO AWAY or I'll steal your cookies. 11:12 :P 11:12 NKECH NOBODY HERE LIKES POLITICS GO AWAY 11:12 :p 11:12 Maybe Doug was the good guy and Nkech was the bad guy...plot twist 11:12 hmmm watcha sayyyyy 11:13 Maybe @Bob :p 11:13 Want to know why I decided to do the giant collab season? 11:13 I wanted to take our minds off the drama :P 11:13 Nkech: Everyone support Bernie or be banned. :p 11:13 * slams Nkech's head into desk * 11:13 :P 11:13 LOL 11:13 "Hurricane Bernie" 11:13 He wasn't too bad with the politics stuff at first, but towards the end it started to become irritating 11:13 "Bernie was a category 5 hurricane with 200mph winds that struck the Pacific." 11:13 Nkech, if you even mention Bernie, I will have him assassinated (troll) 11:13 "Bernie was retired immediately as Bernie became president." 11:14 jkjkjk 11:14 ctrl 11:14 Ctrl+V = User blog:AGirlCalledKeranique/Hurricane Collab Season 11:14 :) 11:14 Nkech made Bernie his profile pic once. 11:14 But I didn't say anything 11:14 !Douglas 11:15 !cardozo 11:15 Wow @Bob 11:15 !Darren 11:15 We should make ! commands for every user 11:15 How did SM do it? 11:15 Mabel deserves to form. 11:15 :P 11:15 Or was it Hype? 11:15 !cardozo 11:15 @Bob I agree :p 11:15 I could probably do it if I knew where the code is 11:15 :p 11:15 SM, prepare to start working 11:15 :p 11:16 !emm 11:16 Argument brewing :p 11:16 :p 11:16 !collin 11:16 !Bob 11:16 !Nkech 11:16 !doug 11:16 Alex 11:16 Bodil 11:16 Chris 11:16 Damienne 11:16 Elvis 11:16 Fleur 11:16 Haruna 11:16 Isabel 11:16 Jourdanne 11:16 Kalinka 11:16 Lua 11:16 Mabel 11:16 Nestor 11:16 Orchid 11:16 Percy 11:16 Quinn 11:16 Rosalind 11:16 Steve 11:16 Tilda 11:16 Uleki 11:16 Vance 11:16 Ward 11:16 Xavier 11:16 Yvette 11:16 Zita 11:17 !Doug 11:17 2015 Minecraft hurricane season names 11:17 @Odile Cool 11:17 (yaygrass) 11:17 (mabelfrog) 11:17 Unapproved Nkech activities :p 11:17 LOL 11:17 (yaygrass) 11:18 (lastwarning) 11:18 ..and Mabel is a C5 11:18 jkjk 11:18 :p 11:18 :P 11:18 Are those socks on Mabels shoes or :P 11:18 Dangit 11:18 @Odile LOL :p 11:18 We need a Hurricane Mabel 11:18 !emm 11:18 Odile will create one 11:18 Let's permaban everyone on the wiki for spamming, including myself. Jk (troll) 11:18 @AGCK 11:18 Quinn beats out Felix by a big margin 11:18 @Bob LOL 11:18 Hey 11:18 (lastwarning) 11:18 User blog:AGirlCalledKeranique/Hurricane Collab Season 11:18 jk 11:18 Request away 11:18 I'm doing fictional basins as well 11:18 Including Minecraft 11:19 And the Sahara Sea :P 11:19 Felix was 200mph in 2014 11:19 :D 11:19 Quinn was 225mph 11:19 !quinn 11:19 :/ 11:19 (quinn) 11:19 I wish you could do any name like !Text Here 11:20 !America 11:20 :P 11:20 @Darren That would be so cool 11:20 GO AWAY!!!!! 11:20 !Mabel 11:20 :p 11:20 GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!! 11:20 !JckSlingr 11:20 Nkech has turned into the new Doug. 11:20 Ikr? 11:20 !jskylinegtr 11:20 No!!! 11:21 We need a ! for every user, banned or not. 11:21 !Sjmaven 11:21 !azure 11:21 :p zure 11:21 !universalsolo 11:21 Sjmaven has gone inactive. 11:21 !Darren 11:21 @Darreb LOL :P 11:21 Darreb? 11:21 * Darren' 11:21 :p 11:21 :p 11:21 Sorry dude... 11:21 Darreb 11:22 Darreb is anti-Darren! 11:22 :p 11:22 !cardozo 11:22 @Darren I actually made a "Super Cyclone Darren" in a season here before you joined. 11:22 (explode) 11:22 Really? 11:22 Show me 11:22 ynohtnA is Anti-Antbhony :P 11:22 2025 Lake Okeechobee Cyclone Season#Super Cyclone Darren 11:22 *Anthony :p 11:22 "Antbhony"?.-. 11:22 :p 11:22 jkjk 11:22 McDonlads layten 11:23 Donlads LOL! 11:23 I've never seen anyone use the name Layten in a hurricane season. 11:23 :/ 11:23 @Darren I made it destroy a McDonalds :p 11:23 HHW Users Naming List! 11:23 Anthony 11:23 Bob 11:23 Its Donlads 11:23 Colin 11:23 Douglas / Dane 11:23 Yay! 11:23 :) 11:23 Who would E be? 11:23 :l 11:23 Hmm..... 11:23 Or Darren. :p 11:24 :p 11:24 Floyd 11:24 Emma. :P 11:24 Darren - he's more deserving than the other 2 :p 11:24 Oh. :/ 11:24 !emma 11:24 What about the G storm? 11:24 Hey Odile 11:24 Wb Odile 11:24 Wb 11:24 !doug 11:24 F? 11:24 !Nkech 11:24 Boo! 11:24 K is Keranique obviously :P 11:24 !douglas 11:24 What? 11:25 I meant to say no 11:25 Back then it just said "hurrricane news has joined the chat" 11:25 :/ 11:25 Before Nkech was the one that actually invented the new dissipate/regenerate thing 11:25 :p 11:25 :p 11:25 :p 11:25 One of his good ideas 11:25 I coinvented it. 11:25 :p 11:25 I was like "Nope!" back then. 11:25 I remember that @SM 11:25 What was the best thing Nkech did in power? 11:25 I'd say...hmm... 11:25 nothing? 11:26 u 11:26 Demoting himself :p 11:26 ^ 11:26 LOL :p 11:26 ;P 11:26 :p 11:26 supporting the panthers? 11:26 He didn't do it in a mature way. 11:26 What was the best thing I did? :P 11:26 Oh btw he seriously cut me deep yesterday Bob. 11:26 @Odile Maybe :p 11:26 True @Bob 11:26 I invented broken glasses emoji 11:26 @Hype I heard. 11:26 RD 11:26 Nkech may be the bad guy, not Douglas. 11:26 I am so positive :P 11:26 I think I have the most positivity. :P 11:26 (illu) 11:26 Douglas wasn't causing too many issues (he wasn't doing the right thing, but Nkech made him out to be evil) and then Nkech kicks him off Wikia. 11:27 How? 11:27 imagine if nkech was demoted on the super bowl 11:27 Did you import? 11:27 ∆ 11:27 nope 11:27 Imagine if Nkech got demoted on the day Bernie dropped out. 11:27 (ILLU) 11:27 ∆ 11:27 (illuminati) 11:27 It's ( illu ) 11:27 (illu) 11:27 (illu) 11:27 !illu 11:27 (illu) 11:27 (Illuminati) 11:27 @Bob LOL 11:27 confirmed 11:27 (illu) 11:27 (Illu) 11:27 I used ∆ on my wiki 11:27 Bold prediction: Bernie drops out, and Nkech rages, disabling his account. 11:27 People need to reply, my collab thing is meant to be a really big and important thing. :P 11:27 (illu) Join us. (illu) 11:27 User blog:AGirlCalledKeranique/Hurricane Collab Season 11:28 Trump 4 pres 11:28 I think Bernie will be first Democrat to drop out. 11:28 (illu) confirmed 11:28 :P 11:28 jk 11:28 HH is also a positive user. 11:28 Hmm...well, i wouldn't care, that's for sure @Bob 11:28 :p 11:28 :p 11:28 (dale) 11:28 (bbl) Dinner 11:28 (Illuminati) arren (Illuminati) ude 11:28 !dale 11:28 (bye) 11:28 I am way more positive. :P 11:28 :p 11:28 (bye) 11:28 Bye 11:28 After someone insults our wiki and bureaucrat like that, I saw good bye sir 11:28 !dale 11:28 (Bye) Bob 11:28 * say 11:28 (dale) 11:29 !salt 11:29 !nkech 11:29 (Jake from state farm) 11:29 (illu) In Salt we Trust (illu) 11:29 ERM 11:29 @Odile LOL 11:29 !revolution 11:29 GO AWAY! 11:29 @SM HA! :) 11:29 Jk 11:29 (illu) THE REVOLUTION IS COMING! (illu) 11:29 XD 11:29 why did you do that autocorrect! 11:29 OH NO...Brace yourselves! 11:29 :p 11:29 We need Darren creeper emoji 11:29 jk 11:29 (:pspamalert) 11:29 XD 11:29 !plot 11:30 (dale_) PLOT TWIST (dale) 11:30 !:pspamalert 11:30 LOL 11:30 (Illuminati) zure 11:30 (dale) 11:30 @Darren LOL 11:30 (bbl) Going to the movies 11:30 (bye) 11:30 Zootopia? 11:30 Pls 11:30 Bye 11:30 10 Cloverfield Lane :p 11:30 (bye) 11:30 (bye) 11:31 ~ Brace Yourself. :p emoji spam incoming! ~ 11:31 :P zure 11:31 (Wave2) 11:31 :p zure 11:31 (Illuminati) zure 11:32 Jk 11:33 Join us. 11:33 dududu dududu dududu dududu dududu SANDSTORM dududu dududu dududu dududu dududu 11:33 :P 11:33 Spam 11:33 :p 11:33 I was just testing a command. 11:34 Is that what kool said? 11:34 Nope. :P 11:34 that isn't what you ment 11:34 Wait 11:35 Retry 11:35 that isn`t what you ment 11:35 There we go 11:36 @Darren Reply. :P 11:36 User blog:AGirlCalledKeranique/Hurricane Collab Season 11:37 !emma 11:38 "Hi StrawberryMaster, 11:38 11:38 User blog:AGirlCalledKeranique/Hurricane Collab Season on Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki has been edited. Check it out!" 11:38 :P 11:38 !puffle 11:39 Wait 11:39 Darren 11:39 What does 'l cat 3s north Atlantic season.' mean 11:39 I know it's North Atlantic 11:40 I'm so confused though :P 11:40 All cat 3s, make a seskn with all storms being cat 3 at peak intensity. 11:40 *season 11:40 Here, I can edit it if you want 11:40 All cat 3s 11:40 :P 11:41 Anything else though @Darren 11:41 Like hyperactive, Armageddon, etc 11:43 !kawaii 11:43 !kawaii_ 11:43 !emotes 11:43 !rules 11:43 It works, for me. 11:44 Hello. 11:44 Hello. 11:45 Hello 11:45 How's it going? 11:45 Pretty good 11:45 Nice. 11:45 I'm good. 11:46 !emotes 11:46 Hi 11:47 So what brings you here? 11:47 Hello. 11:47 I was bored, and just went searching through random wikis. 11:48 That's how I found this place too. :p 11:48 Same. 11:48 Lol, ace. 11:48 :P 11:50 http://www.cheekymonkeysarnia.ca/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/JUNE-19-STING-2.jpg 11:50 Lol! 11:50 :P 11:50 So what wiki's are you from? I'm from mainly FNAF and MC 11:51 CC. 11:51 Community Central. 11:51 You must be new there, right? 11:51 Yes. 11:52 How did you know? 11:52 Well you've come to a great wiki 11:52 I just saw it right now. 11:52 Saw what? 11:52 You profile there, at CC? 11:52 *Your 11:52 Oh. 11:52 How did you find that? Lol. 11:52 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:OpinionLover56 11:53 Dude, that's weird. 11:53 Please don't do that. 11:53 Why? 11:53 Well if you click the icon on the side of the screen you can see anyone's profile. 11:53 Yeah. 2016 03 18